


Sneaky

by Rennerlover



Category: Jeremy Renner - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Porn, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 02:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1727588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rennerlover/pseuds/Rennerlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miranda just finished collage and her old friend Chris Evans comes and drags her to L.A. to catch up. They go to a party and Miranda meets Jeremy. How will the night end?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sneaky

I sighed I couldn't believe it here I had just finished collage and had nothing to do, sure I had applied to some firms but that could take months. I was so bored! Suddenly I here my phone ringing curios I walk over to it and don't recognize the number picking it up I answer "Hello?" " Hey Miranda!" comes a cheerful voice on the other end. I'm puzzled I feel like I know who it is but I can't place it "And this is?" I retort. " You don't remember me? I'm hurt. It's Chris from high school." "Chris....," I ponder " Wait Chris, Chris Evans? My old BFF??" "Yeah," he says chuckling " now open the door." Confused I do as he says to find him standing in my doorway. "Chris!" I shout dropping my phone and launching at him for a hug. "Hey strawberry." he says using the nickname that he gave me in high school. I pouted but quickly ushered him in back in high school he was 2 grades ahead of me but horrible at Spanish so I was told I had to tutor him. I always remembered how nervous I was, he was the head of the football team and got all the girls I was a nerd and a total wreck when it came to talking to boys. But he was so easy to talk to and after that day we became like brother and sister. He would always look out for me, and I would help in the subjects that troubled him. Smiling to myself I began asking him how his life went, I knew that he had just recently acted in the Avengers but other than that I had no idea how he had done. But soon enough he had redirected the conversation to me. "So Miranda what did you end you doing?" he says causally sipping the water I gave him. "Well I just finished law school at Harvard." I squealed and he hugged me again. "I knew you would, I always said you could." I smiled he was the one that had always said that when no one else had believed in me. We spend the next hour or so coughing up until he had to go to his hotel telling me that he would see me tomorrow before he left. 

       I had just finished making breakfast when I heard the doorbell ring, humming to myself I opened the door to find Chris standing there bag in hand and motorcycle parked out front. I tried to hide my disappointment but apparently like always he saw through it and shook his head. "There is no reason to be sad strawberry, because I have a surprise for you." I raised an eyebrow and asked suspiciously "What kind of surprise?" "You are coming with me back to L.A." he stated matter-o-factly. I stared at him like a deer caught in headlights "But...but-" I started but he cut me off "No buts Miranda I have a bag for you and everything. And it's like you said you having nothing tying you down here and you don't have a job. All I'm asking for is a little brother-sister time." he whined giving me his puppy-dog eyes. Damn him he knew I couldn't say no to him when he did that. "Fine." I relented sighing. Ginning like a Cheshire cat he grabbed my hand and led me out to his motorcycle and handed me a helmet. "Wait Evans what do you mean you have clothing for me?" "It's all on the jet." he shouts over the roar of the engine. He reeves it a couple of times before shooting out of the driveway and over to his jet. After we arrived at the airport he parked his motorcycle and took me to his private jet. "Wow." was all I could say it was like first class times twenty. "A girl could get used to this Chris." I say teasingly. He scoffs before gesturing to the suit case "All the clothes I got for you are in there because I know all you own are sweatpants and baggy tees." he fires back. I mock being offended but walked over to the case opening it I gasped for the second time in like 2 minutes. "Chis, these clothes are amazing! Wait how much did these cost?" he didn't answer me. "Chris how much did this cost?" Sighing he answered "Quiet a bit but one I'm not going to take them back, two you deserve them since I left you hanging all these years three I have more than enough money and four I would never fin into them." I giggled and hugged him " Did you knew that you are the best fake brother a sister could have?" "Yeah." he said smirking. I punched him in the shoulder and got settled in for the long flight.

        I must have fallen asleep because soon I heard Chris's voice "Wake up Miranda. We're here." I groaned and opened my eyes. Chris laughed before offering me a hand I took it and we made our way out of the plane and to a limo. After Chris told the driver where to go I asked him "So now what are we going to do Chris?" "Well first we are going to my house to drop off our stuff and change. Then we are going to a small party with a few of my friends." he responded smiling. I chuckled "Okay Mr. Hollywood." he rolled his eyes at me but smiled. We spent the next half hour talking about the movies he had been in and how good/bad they were. We were just on the Avengers when we got to his house "I really think you did a good job on that one," I said nonchalantly but added " but you probably only had the second best ass, Hawkeye deftly had you beat on that one." I managed to say before bursting out in giggles. "I don't weather to be concerned or offended. Why were you looking at our butts in the movie? Also how am I only the second best?' he mocked. I simply smirked rolling my eyes before responding " Hawkeye had you beat by miles captain." as I walked up to his amazing house. After he had showed me my room he walked over to the closet and grabbed what I assumed was a dress since it was coved in a little white plastic bag. "This is for the party, Robert said formal wear and I thought you would love this one." I took the bag and slowly took it off gasping at what I saw underneath, It was the best dress I have ever seen. It was strapless deep purple long dress with a slight riffle to it, it was perfect. "Thank you! Thank you!" I said hugging Chris. He chuckled hugging me back before saying "I'm glad you like it. Now get a shower and et all dolled up you've got a half hour to get ready." I ran off to the shower as he walked out to get ready also. 25 minutes later I had my hair, makeup, and dress all done and on I strolled out to the living room and sat down on his couch to put on my shoes. I looked up to see Chris all decked out tux and everything I pretended to swoon. "Mr. Evans you really need to tell a girl before you come out dresses like that." Rolling his eyes for the millionth time today he scoffed before saying "Ha ha very funny. Now come on you and your dilly-dallying are going to make us late."

       I got out the limo for the second time that day to be met with a huge mansion "And who did you say your friends were?" "I didn't." Was his response before dragging me up the stair case and to the door ringing the door bell the last person I would expect on earth opened it. "Chris glad you could make it!" Robert Downey Jr. said ushering us in "And who would this fine lady be?" he purred as I blushed. "This Is Miranda, she was like my little sister in high school still is, so lay off Downey." Robert put his hand over his heart mocking offense and replied "I would never do that to your sister Chris. but since you said she wasn't...." Chris sent him a glare that shut him up and he led us to the main party area. "There is only going to be the Avengers here well and there plus ones." he said before going over to the bar. " Wait did he just say only the Avengers????" I almost screaked but quieted my voice " Why the hell didn't you tell me Chris?" "Because." he said drawing out the word " I knew you would freak out. Just like you are now." "I am not freaking out," I muttered " I'm just.... flustered, yeah lets go with that." he laughed "Well I'm going to grab something. Do you want anything?" " Yeah like the strongest thing they have." "So a beer." "Fine." I watched as he walked away I almost jumped when I heard a voice over my shoulder " Chris is one lucky guy." I spun around to face the one and only Hawkeye, I mean Jeremy Renner. Shaking my head I answer " Yeah he is a great brother." "Brother?" " Oh yeah," I say laughing " we were like brother and sister in high school still are now. He dragged me from my little hometown up here to catch up and renew our sibling ship." I say dramatically. He snorts before responding "Wait your Miranda?" I nod " Man Chris was talking about you the other day telling all of us how you helped him in school. But one thing he forgot to mention was how beautiful you are." I blush but before I can respond I heard Chis behind me " Lay off Renner she is way to innocent for you." I was about to turn to tell him off by Jeremy pulls me into a hug and whispered so Chris couldn't hear " You look editable in that dress." and with that he leaves to go talk to some other celeb. I shiver inviolately something about that man just leaves me wanting more, shrugging it off I get pulled to the center of the room by downy while he quiets all 20 so people down and says " This is the Miranda that Evans has been holding out on us. Everybody say hi Miranda." God he sounded like a kindergarten teacher " I would like to say that she is single and Chris has already told me two things; one is that I'm not aloud to hit on her and two that her and Evans are in a brother-sister relationship. I think to celebrate this and also since it is my party we are all going to have at least 4 more beers and play truth and dare and 7 minutes in heaven." someone in the crowd says "What are we Robert, 12?" "No, no." he says and smirks " we are welcoming Miranda into the family Downy style."

       It wasn't until after all of the responsible adults left that Robert said we would start with 7 minutes in heaven. There was only 2 girls Scarlet and I to the 6 boys; Tom, Chris, Robert, Jeremy, Chris, and Mark. I sighed but sat down in the circle next to Scarlet and my bff Chris, there was no use in fighting it. Robert had all the guys put there names on paper and said Scarlet and I were to draw one name. Scarlet when first and draw Chris Evans name, winking at him she sauntered to the closet cat calls fallowing them. 7 minutes later I watched as Chris came out hair ruffled shirt un-tucked and his tie hanging loosely around his neck as he sat back down I teased "Wow Chris that wasn't very long." "Oh shut up." he said turning a lite shade of pink, I laughed until I saw Robert hold the hat out in front of me. "Your turn Miranda." I gulped and reached inside pulling out the first piece of paper I hit. I unfolded it and read aloud "Jeremy Renner." before I even had time to think Scarlet dragged me to the closet and Robert threw Jeremy in after me and shouted "I expect stories." before closing the door. I smiled and looked over a Jeremy but before I could say anything again, his lips were on mine and his hands on my hips. I was surprised to say the least but I kissed back with equal passion weaving my fingers in to his brown hair. He broke this kiss and began kissing down my jawline before pulling my dress down to revel my breasts, working one of them with his mouth he took one hand off my hip and began to play with the one that was lacking attention. I moaned throwing my head back before pulling him up so I could work off his dinner jacket and shirt. I trailed my hands down his abs before nibbling at his earlobe. "God your so beautiful. I want you right now." He groaned but as soon as he said that there was a knock on the door and Robert's voice again, "I'm coming in." I quickly pulled up my dress and Jeremy made quick work of putting his jacket and shirt back on I had just managed to fix my hair when Robert came barging in. "Aww you guys are no fun." Robert pouted as I walk past him to the main party room expecting Jeremy to fallow me but he stopped to talk to Robert, shrugging I grabbed another beer. I watched than as Robert sauntered over to Chris and pulled him to, oh no a karaoke machine. Great just great, I'm so going to kill Downey. Before I could make a move hands gripped my hips and pulled my to a rock hard body, while lips found my neck. "Mmmm baby I'm going to finish what we started." That voice sent shivers down my spine and all I could do was nod before Jeremy pulled me away and up the spiral staircase.

       We stopped and locked the first bedroom door we came to and he moved to sit on the bed and said on word "Strip." I complied slowly, teasingly unzipping my dress before bending over to give him a great view of my ass and stood there in red lace matching bra and panty set. I was about to remove those too until he stopped me, reddening himself of everything but boxer he began kissing me again. Soon he had me on the bed and breathing hard, he mad quick work of my bra and underwear before propping me up on the pillows. "I want to eat you out, mama. Can I?" I barely managed to nod before his head was in between my legs and his arms spreading me out and effectively stopping me from moving and got to work. And god did he get to work, his tongue teased my core before plunging in and his teeth nipped at my labia before he focused his mouth on my clit. It felt so good soon I was a withering mess underneath him and then I felt finger plunge into my wet heat. I cried out in pleasure, "Oh god, Jeremy I'm gunna come." I moaned and he simply slipped a second finger inside me and curled them upwards and the was all it took. I came so hard I swore I saw stars. Panting I tried to regain sense of time as Jeremy slipped out of his boxers and rolled on a condom, then kissed me before asking "Are you ready for me, baby." I kissed him and pushed him on the bed before saying " It's my turn now cowboy." I slowly slid down his length moaning at the feel of him stretching and filling me to the brink, god he was thicker than I thought. It took me a second to adjust but once I did I rode him hard bouncing up and down on his chest. His hands grasped my hips as he began to take over the pace as my orgasm came closer. Suddenly he flipped me on my back and changed the angle he was ramming into me and began hitting my sweet spot. I gasped and my hands scrambled for purchase on his muscular back. "Come for me beautiful." he say reaching down and rubbing my clit rapidly. That sends me flying over the edge screaming his name after a few more thrust Jeremy fallows me over spilling into the condom and collapsing on top of me. We laid there for a few minutes trying to catch our breath, finally he rolls off of me and tosses the condom away to pull me into his side resting his face in he hair. I smiled and rolled so our faces were almost touching "You know, if Chris catches us you are so dead." He laughs an adorable rusty laugh that shots straight to my core and says "Well I'm not planning on him finding out. How long are you here for?" "Well that's depends on a certain hawk and if I can convince a firm to hire me." I say slyly. He shakes his head and kisses me slowly "Well I have to say a certain hawk is on board but you have work on the job part. "Thanks." I say sarcastically and pout. Rolling his eye he smiles "But you know what you can do?" I raise my eyebrow "You can hang on for the next go around." He finishes before rolling on top of me.


End file.
